The present invention relates to an adjustable form for forming curvilinear concrete surfaces and is especially concerned with an improved waler which provides for selective adjustment of a flexible form panel to a desired curvilinear shape. The invention is particularly directed to a reusable form ideally suited for use in gang forming systems.
Curvilinear forms are well known in the prior art. These forms, however, are usually of a fixed non-adjustable curvature. Thus, where the forms are of the reusable type, they are suitable only for repeat forming of concrete sections having the same curvature.
Although adjustable curvilinear forms are known in the prior art, these forms have been of complex construction and have employed adjusting means requiring painstaking incremental adjustment. As a result, such forms have not met with widespread acceptance, particularly in the gang forming art.